limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen Flaxman
Biographical Information Name: Carmen Flaxman Homeworld: None Species: Halanan/Vulcan Gender: Female Age: 385 Height: 5'11 Weight: 195lbs Hair: Blonde with auburn streaks Eyes: Ice Blue Posting: Starbase Leatherneck Position: Sgt Major Rank: Command Sgt Major 'Physical Description' Build – Well toned athletic Distinguishing Features - Non important features: several war scars on her stomach from several battles, she has another scar on the right side of her neck and finally a scar on her left bicep. Physical Description – Carmen is a tall and well built woman whos looks could have let her live a comfortable life. Personality & Traits General Overview Personality Notes Carmen enjoys people with a sense of humor and enjoys socializing. She believes that having a sense of humor and being able to sympathize with the men serving under her, makes her a bit more down to earth and therefore they can trust her. In combat situations, you need someone whom you can trust to have your back and not just someone whom you respect. She does try to curb his personal emotions as best as possible though in front of her men, as it does not help to see a leader who can't control themselves. While there are times to be by the book, Carmen is open to trying new things if she believes they will work. She has been through enough wartime to know that the book is useless when you are underfire or pinned down by the enemy. Carmen is easy-going, but is always a strict disciplinarian while on duty and expects nothing short of perfection. She is a brilliant tactician and highly skilled soldier she can change a mission plan in the middle of a mission when she see problems arising further down the line and won't strict to a plan she knows will likely fail. Carmen promotes competition between the men under her command as it increases drive aswell as pushing everyone to be there best. ' Hobbies & Interests ' Carmen as two degrees one is in kinetics and thermodynamics and the other is in linguistics. She is highly skilled at learning new languages and enjoys reading other languages in an attempt to pick up more languages to her 5 basic ones. She has multiple black belts in martials arts including but not limited to Judo, Akido, brazilian Ju-jitsu and Muay Thai. She also enjoys painting and writing fictional novels. Languages English Vulcan, Klingon Dominain and Romulan Family Father: Steven Flaxman (deceased) Mother: Lisann Flaxman (deceased) Spouse: None Children: None . Early History – Carmen grew up on Vulcan. Carmen lost her father and mother when she was only 10. She had always dreamed and wondered about space and vowed to some day join the federation and travel the universe. When Carmen turned 18, she joined the academy to attend Boot Camp in hopes to quickly Gain entry to the universe. She eventually ended up in the Marine Corps because she scored in the top millionth of a percentile with the long rifles, all hand phasers and The Crew served Phaser ' History' Starfleet Academy Records - Finished around the top 1% of her class, majoring in Infantry Support (Specificily Advanced recon sniper). Star Fleet Marine Corps - Finish around the top 2% of her class in overall physical and mental ability Scoring highly in small unit tactics, counter interrogation and field awareness. After Completing boot camp and becoming a full fledged Marine, Carmen was sent to Star base 6 on the Klingon border. Where She served in the front line conflict gaining experience underfire and moved up the ranks to corporal. She would eventually be transferred to DS 19 on the romulan border just before the romulan war leaving her once more to gut it out with the enemies of the federation a job at which she was proving to be extremely good at. She was involved in the rescue to a kidnapped general whom had been captured while transferring his command. She was subsequently promoted to Staff Sargent Carmen was then transferred to the Marine Boot Camp to serve as a drill Sgt for new recruits it proved to be a job she was a natural for she produced 3 class whom scored on averaged 34% higher than previous and subsequent classes. She was transferred to Starbase 65 where she served as the senior NCO and was involved with training, drilling and administrating the unit. She served in this role until the out break of the dominian war where once more into the breach she went She fought and with her unit gained victories when most units where tasting defeat, repelling the enemy when others failed and she was one of the troops that lead the assult that ended the ground warfare after the space battle had been won by the navy. Due to her extremely long years of service as well as her wartime and peacetime experience she was promoted to Sgt Major and transferred to serve under the General of the marines a role she has served in for no less than 15 years. ' Military decorations:' Distinguished Service Cross (with oak leaf cluster) Silver Star (with nine oak leaf clusters) Legion of Merit (with three oak leaf clusters) Distinguished Flying Cross Bronze Star (with Valor Device and seven oak leaf clusters, seven of the awards for heroism) Purple Heart (with seven oak leaf clusters) Space Medal (with Valor device and award numeral 21, one award for heroism and 20 for spacial achievement) Army Commendation Medal (with Valor Device & 3 oak leaf clusters) federation good conduct and service medals Good Conduct Medal Dominion War Victory Medal8 Federation Defense Service Medal (with one bronze service star) Dominian War Service Medal (with Service Stars for eight campaigns) Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal Romulan War Service Medal (2 Silver Service stars) Klingon War Service Medal (2 Silver Service stars) Category:People